


Company

by kinakoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinakoo/pseuds/kinakoo
Summary: After a particulary bad performance, Tamaki comes to Sogo’s room that night in search of comfort.Naturally, things escalate.





	Company

Today had been an unlucky day, Sogo thought to himself as he slid under his covers. Not the whole day, of course. Everything had been quite normal - get up, eat, and practice hard until it was time to leave. But things only went downhill from there. Not only had the boys run into so much traffic on the way to their concert that they were incredibly late, but their performance had turned out to be such a mess that nobody had even been in the mood to speak until they returned to the dorms and bid each other goodnight, albeit timidly. 

Maybe they had exhausted themselves with training, or maybe the stress of being late got to their heads. It’s not like Sogo had asked anyone’s opinion on the concert, nor did he want to hear it. Attempting to push the day’s unfortunate events out of his mind, he was almost about to surrender himself to sleep. 

Almost.

That was, until he heard a rapid knocking at his door, _someone’s_ fist hammering with such a speed against the wood that Sogo could’ve mistaken the noise for a woodpecker had it been quieter. But it wasn’t - in fact, the volume was increasing, and Sogo feared that everyone would be woken up and, frankly, in a terrible mood if he didn’t put an end to it. Letting out a sigh with no real irritation to it, he called out, 

“Come in, Tamaki-kun.” 

As expected, his blue-haired partner slid open the door, quietly so, in contrast to his obnoxiously loud knocking. “Sorry, Sou-chan,” he said - almost whispered, even. His voice was shaking, as were his hands. Sogo could tell immediately that the other boy was either cold, or nervous - most likely the latter, looking back on the day’s events. 

“No, don’t apologise,” Sogo waved a hand dismissively. “So, do you need anything? If you need my help, let me know.”

”Ah...” Tamaki’s voice wavered, just a little. “I just- I really wanted you to be with me. You know. I’ve been feeling pretty bad about the concert, and...”

There was a pause. The tension in the air grew thick, just a little. When Tamaki failed to say another word, Sogo relented. He patted the edge of his bed lightly. “Come and sit down. I‘d hate to see you standing in the middle of the room shivering.” 

Tamaki nodded, and took his seat on the edge of Sogo’s bed. As the duo turned to face each other, Sogo noticed a slight look of embarrassment on the other’s face.  _Cute,_ he thought to himself, before hitting himself internally on the head.  _Come on, now’s not the time for that. Tamaki-kun’s acting pretty serious, don’t get distracted._ The boy in question averted his gaze for a moment, almost looking shy. 

“Listen, Sou-chan... These thoughts about how we messed up keep coming through my head, and it makes me feel all weird and uncomfortable. I really don’t want to spend the night alone.”

  _Classic Tamaki-kun, telling me how he feels so bluntly,_ Sogo thought, before realising the implications of Tamaki’s words and becoming a bit flustered. 

“Oh, okay,” Sogo replied, trying to stay calm. “I understand.” 

There was another pause. The silence hung in the air for an awkward moment or two, before Tamaki looked at Sogo again, directly. “Sou-chan, you... wouldn’t mind if I slept with you tonight, would you?” 

Tamaki blushed more with every word. As for Sogo, he felt his face growing red as he scrambled about for an answer that didn’t completely out his crush on the other boy. 

“No! No, I don’t mind at all,” Sogo spluttered, almost tripping over his words but not wanting to leave Tamaki waiting for an answer. He pulled the covers back in a less than casual manner. “It’s going to be a bit of a tight squeeze, but if you don’t mind I’d be happy to...”

”Nah, I don’t mind,” Tamaki smiled, already lying down. Sogo followed suit shortly after. “It’ll be fine because it’s with you, Sou-chan. Besides...” Tamaki shifted closer to Sogo, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling his face into soft white hair. “I think you’re nice and warm.” 

Sogo’s entire  _body_ probably flushed at this, but if Tamaki had noticed, he didn’t mind. Besides, the blue-haired boy appeared to fall asleep right away. Sogo craned his head around just a little, and smiled at the peaceful face of his partner, before turning over and succumbing to sleep himself. 

_I was able to make him feel comfortable, at least a little... that makes me happy._

 

Sogo awoke later - maybe minutes later, maybe hours later, who was to tell - in a considerably  _less_ comfortable position. Tamaki’s breath was hot against his neck, and Sogo in turn shuddered at the sensation of it. Their legs had somehow become intertwined, and it was somewhat hard to escape from. And maybe allowing himself to fall asleep with the blue-haired boy’s arm around him wasn’t such a good idea, because that arm had travelled considerably further south, until it was barely brushing Sogo’s crotch. 

Sogo’s eyes snapped open, suddenly veryaware of the compromising position, and equally aware of how  _turned on_ he was. He clenched a fist, willing for his erection to go down, to no avail. He shifted a little, but all this caused was a little more friction between Tamaki’s hand and his cock. Sogo tried to assemble his thoughts. 

_I’m probably going to be stuck like this all night. I don’t want to go and... take care of it myself, since I’ll probably wake Tamaki-kun up. If I can just try and ignore it, go back to sleep, I’m sure it’ll be gone by-_

His train of thought was promptly interrupted by the lips so close to his neck forming a word. Rather, words. 

“ _Sou-chan... mmh...”_

Sogo froze. Tamaki was still asleep, right? It seemed so. Surely he couldn’t be...

” _Aah, a-aah...”_

Tamaki’s hardness rubbed against Sogo’s ass. It felt heavy, almost, like it had been hard for a while.  _How long as Tamaki-kun been dreaming about me for?_ The thought made Sogo’s heart race, as more soft, delicate noises fell from Tamaki’s parted lips.

Various forms of  _nngh_ and  _aaahh_ filled the room, while Sogo hardly dared breathe, his heart pounding every time his name was whispered. His body grew hotter with each second that passed. His chances of sleep now were incredibly slim. 

Sogo tried to move his arms, but Tamaki held him fast. He’d hooked a leg over his hip now, but the friction didn’t feel like enough for either of them. Not at all.

 _What’s the worst that could happen if I turned around?_ Once this thought entered Sogo’s head, it refused to leave. The idea was tempting, so tempting that Sogo began cautiously lifting Tamaki’s arm away from him and moving himself without a creak. Sogo had to see the other’s face, to see it contorted in pleasure. Lifting a few strands of loose hair out of Tamaki’s face, successfully turned opposite him, Sogo placed a finger on the blue-haired boy’s soft lips. 

 _I want to kiss him._ Sogo wet his lips at the realisation, wondering how they would feel against Tamaki’s. He leaned just a little closer, until he could feel Tamaki’s breath against his cheek. They were close, painfully so. Sogo’s heart ached with desire as he pressed his forehead against the blue haired boy’s. Accommodated to the new position, Tamaki jerked his hips against Sogo’s thigh, and let out a needy whine.

That was probably what convinced Sogo. What made him press their lips together, what made him swallow up any more sounds that escaped from his throat. The taste was sweet, and unique in a way that Sogo couldn’t describe. It was _perfect._ He didn’t realise how much the feeling overtook him, how very much closer he pressed, almost desperate. 

He didn’t even realise that Tamaki had woken up until he started to kiss him back. 

Jolting away with shock, Sogo gasped loudly, so loudly that he could’ve sworn it echoed around the room. 

“Tamaki-kun... I-I’m so sorry, I just-“

Sogo was cut off by a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him down into a hot and passionate kiss. Cautiously, he lay back down, and, feeling more comfortable with each passing second, placed a hand on Tamaki’s cheek. In response, the blue-haired boy licked into Sogo’s mouth. Not needing to be told twice, Sogo opened his mouth, allowing Tamaki’s tongue to invade him, wrapping around his and plunging deeper into Sogo’s mouth. Upon receiving a frantic gasp and whine from the shorter boy, Tamaki pulled back, noticeably out of breath. 

“No need to apologise, Sou-chan,” he panted. “I really liked that. I... I’ve wanted to do that with you for a while.”

Sogo’s heart skipped a beat. Supporting himself with an elbow, he looked up at Tamaki. “You mean... you like me? You’ve  thought about this before?” 

Tamaki’s blush returned. “Y-yeah. I like you a lot, Sou-chan, and,” he took a deep breath, “I’ve thought about doing... a lot of things with you.” Stunned into silence, Sogo couldn’t form a reply. He could barely even comprehend what Tamaki had just confessed.  _After that dream, I shouldn’t be surprised, but if he was ever willing to do something in real life... even, right now..._

“Sou-chan?” Tamaki’s concerned voice snapped Sogo out of his thoughts. “I’m sorry. Ehh, why did I have to go and say something so weird?”

”No, wait,” Sogo interrupted. “I don’t think it’s weird at all. I don’t, because I’ve felt the same way for a long time.” Tamaki’s eyes widened. They looked at each other with an odd mixture of surprise and relief on their faces, before Sogo decided to take action. “So, if you wanted to show me what you think about doing with me...”  

Tamaki understood. He pressed Sogo down into the bed, right where he had wanted to be, and started peppering kisses on his neck. Sogo laughed shakily. “Aha, Tamaki-kun, that tickles a little- mmph...” Sogo was cut off abruptly as Tanaki’s lips brushed against a spot in the crook of his neck that felt a lot more sensitive. Taking the hint, Tamaki focused his attention on this spot, kissing it some more before latching his mouth onto it and _biting_. Sogo keened, clutching his sheets tightly. 

As Tamaki continued his treatment on Sogo’s neck, his other hand trailed up to his hair. He weaved his fingers between soft white locks and stroked gently, before balling his hand into a fist and pulling, slow, a little bit at a time. He meant to test the waters, just to see if his partner liked that at all. Sogo’s reaction gave all of that away, as he tossed his head to the side with a groan, his eyes shut tightly with the stimulation. Sogo had exposed more of his neck, leading Tamaki to take the sensitive skin between his teeth and suck it, hard. 

Releasing his hold for only a moment, Tamaki leaned in until his lips brushed against Sogo’s ear. “Do you like that, Sou-chan? Should I keep going?” 

Sogo quivered. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered. “I’ve wanted you to do this for a long time, so...”

No more words were needed. Tamaki must have done _something_ right, if Sogo’s trembling frame was anything to go by. Returning one hand to snowy white hair and using the other to rid himself of his own trousers, Tamaki rested his face in the pillow, enough so that Sogo could still hear him. 

“These,” Tamaki said, pulling at the hem of Sogo’s pants, “These have to go.” 

A quiet nod was received in response, and Sogo slipped them off, shivering as his thinly clothed erection was released from its hold. Almost forgetting his original plan, Tamaki wrapped a hand around it and stroked from base to tip. Sogo lurched forwards, the strong pleasure causing him to moan. “W-warn me next time you do that,” he breathed, restless as Tamaki’s hand continued to stroke him languidly. 

Tamaki arched forwards just a little, kissing Sogo hungrily, almost muting his frantic moans. Sogo felt Tamaki’s length, hard against his thigh - Tamaki felt it too, and it served as a reminder of what he really wanted to do.

Reluctantly, Tamaki pulled away to speak. “Sou-chan, I’m gonna try something.”

Their eyes met for a brief moment, before Sogo’s back hit the mattress once again and Tamaki thrust his hips down against his partner’s. The shorter male’s hand flew up to stifle more noise as he whimpered, but Tamaki grabbed his wrist and dragged the hand away. 

“Don’t muffle your noises, Sou-chan. I want to hear them.” With that, Tamaki continued to grind their cocks together. “Y-your voice, aah- it really turns me on.” 

Sogo cried out at the praise, and began bucking his hips up to meet Tamaki’s thrusts. The friction of fabric, of each other, was like nothing either boy had felt before, but it still didn’t feel like  _enough._

“Tamaki-kun, hold on...” Sogo breathed, shifting just a little until their legs slotted together. “Mhm, there...”

Sogo bucked his hips again, and Tamaki felt his cock rub against his leg. In response, the taller male began grinding against Sogo’s thigh, until the two of them settled into a comfortable rhythm. Sensing that they would only last so much longer, Sogo’s hands gripped Tamaki, bringing him down gradually until his lips were against the sweet spot on his neck. 

Biting down, Tamaki sucked a mark into Sogo’s neck that was  _definitely_ going to show in the morning. Sogo mewled, the pace of his thrusts becoming frantic. These noises spurred Tamaki on to grind against Sogo faster and faster, until his gasping breaths were replaced by needy whines. 

“T-Tamaki-kun, a-aah, I can’t...” Sogo moaned wantonly, before finishing, sticky fluid coating the inside of his boxers. The feeling of Sogo’s release was enough to send Tamaki over the edge; a shaky "Sou-chan, S-Sou- _chan...”_  was cried out in a voice that had grown raspy and hoarse. 

 

Basking in the afterglow, the pair felt sleepy and content.

“Sou-chan?” Tamaki whispered.

“Mm?” Sogo replied.

”I love you.”

Sogo almost felt his heart melt from happiness. “I love you too.” And as Sogo said that, he knew Tamaki would be able to hear the smile in his words.

A few minutes passed. ”...Don’t you think we should clean all this up?” Sogo mumbled sleepily, followed by a yawn. Tamaki gave him a lazy smile. “Nah, we’re both too tired. Besides, Sou-chan wakes up super early, so we won’t get caught.” 

Agreeing, Sogo began to settle down to sleep. 

“Although, that’s a pretty nice hickey you’ll have. Let’s hope nobody asks about it.” 

_“Tamaki-kun!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not written smut in a while but this ship is consuming my life and I had the urge to contribute something to it 
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, it’s appreciated~


End file.
